


It was his eyes...

by Lil_Jei



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Depression, Episode Related, Gay Bashing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: It was his eyes<br/>Author: Lil Jei<br/>Fandom: Almost Human<br/>Pairing: John Kennex/Nico<br/>Rating: PG 13<br/>Word Count: 1000+<br/>Disclaimer: Not my TV show just an idea that I make no $ from.<br/>A/N: After a Almost Human episodic binge I decided to write episode inspired fic. Not beta’d.<br/>Summary: Nico had fallen for John Kennex as soon as their eyes met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was his eyes...

Nico had gotten a consulting contract with the PD after that deal with centurion. With it came more contact with detective Kennex. Nico made it a point to work with Kennex’s precinct as much as possible. He'd been enraptured by the man. As soon as he'd spoken, fake accent or otherwise Nico had fallen for the man. It was his eyes, it was all in the eyes. And John had the most expressive eyes especially when wearing eyeliner. 

    Nico had gotten to know everyone at the precinct. He'd been pardoned and given immunity for his actions in the first case. He'd made friends over the past year. Heck even John said hi and would have cop coffee with him some mornings. Nico had even become friends with Dorian and Rudy. Of course that was after he'd walked in on something that he could never forget. The two men now would commiserate with him over his crush. 

    So much so that the three of them along with John would go out sometimes, especially after a hard case. John and him would relax at a shadowed table and just watch as a creator and a creation would bond. Hugs, kisses, none of it bothered John. One time Nico quietly asked him, “Is it OK to you, them I mean.” He'd nodded at the other two men. 

    John had looked him in the eye, as best as he could considering the shadows and said just as quietly, “I knew the moment I woke Dorian that they were connected somehow.” Nico had replied, “And you didn't say anything?” John had scoffed at that, “Why would I? Being different, being me, them, gay, robo inclined, it's all the same. Society still dismisses us.” All Nico could say was, “Oh.” They'd sat quietly a bit longer before John had just as a shadow would quietly left. Not that Nico had minded his mind was stuck on the fact that John was gay. 

    It was soon after that that Nico had decided to up his game. He'd pretty much taken up residence in a unused portion of Rudy's lab, moved in and everything. The scientist had practically become a mentor and best friend. He had encouraged the Captain to approve everything. He stayed hidden and hooked up to the web most days and nights. He loved the coding, lived for it really. And the assignments he was given could be fascinating. 

    Helping the cops had begun to be something he believed in. Even more than his web protesting could have been. He felt lighter, felt his shadows melt when he'd helped solve a case, track the bad guys etc. He felt lighter than air sometimes, well maybe only when John came into the lab. His sensors detected anyone entering the rooms. And while he might not have joined the three men usually found within the walls he paid attention. He paid attention to John in every way. He felt safer and saner, less manic when the man was in the building let alone in the lab. 

  That had been before the nights out and the morning coffees. Now anytime Nico saw John he felt like a breeze could knock him down. The images and feelings of delicate butterflies made him feel even gayer than bullies ever had. But it was a happier gay that he had willingly embraced, even smiled about. So much so that he was caught by surprise when during a coffee moment with John the other man asked, “What's the smile for kid...oh sorry Nico?” Nico had looked up at John and just said it, “You, all this, everyone makes me happier than I have ever been. And it just occurred to me today, in this very moment just how happy I am and it made me smile.” He'd watched as John right then and there blushed. He'd rubbed the back of his head with his hands as if he was nervous and said, “I'm glad Nico. It might have started out rough but you got something here, don't forget that.”  They'd been quiet for a few minutes until another case was called across the comms and they'd gone their separate ways with just a nod of the chin. 

    It had become a standard for Nico in the past year. He'd relied on it. Those moments together with John and even the others kept his depression at bay. The department knew of it, he'd been honest for once since he wanted the job. He'd told the Captain and the shrink that he'd been anti social since he was a kid and the bullies had made it worse. So computers and code had become his everything. That was true until John had come along. Now his jobs and the few friends he'd made in the real world, the police world had become drastically important to him. Nico felt different inside and out and it was a good sort of different. 

    It had changed though, the routine, everything when John had been attacked outside of a club in the red light district. No one really knew at the beginning why he'd been there. It had been the talk of the water cooler until Ms. Stahl had started yelling about disrespect and intolerance. It had gotten out through the final part of the investigation that the tough bad ass Detective John Kennex was gay, no one really knew who leaked it. Ultimately the attacker had been found, Dorian had been able to track the bastard down via DNA samples. The bad guy had confessed that he had seen two men kissing outside the club and restaurant and just couldn't take it. He said he'd lost it, started screaming especially when the one man ran, leaving John behind. In the man's rage he'd pummeled John until he was unconscious. 

    And John had been that way for two, nearly three months now. Nico and Rudy took turns visiting. Dorian and Ms. Stahl would visit after work. Even Detective Paul would stop by some nights. Nico had practically stopped working completely. He helped with cases via a mobile set up in John's hospital room. He'd convinced everyone on the staff that he and John were together. He didn't know or care about anything else. He'd helped maintain John's body while in the coma. He sat there every night, he would pray and code, pray and code. 

    It was a new standard for him. No matter how depressing it was sitting by his crush's bedside he would continue to do so. He had hacked John's file forever ago. He'd read how alone the man had been after the first coma. Nico wouldn't allow that this time. He was thankful for some things lately. The doctors had decided that mostly everything that had been broken in John during the attack had healed. Now it was just a waiting game to see if John's mind and brain would heal enough to come back like that old Lazurus. 

    Nico couldn't help but sigh tonight. It had been a year exactly since he'd started helping the precinct. A year since he'd fallen for this handsome dork of a detective. Now the very same lay in a bed, still, lax, just there. It hurt Nico to his very soul. He was ignoring the little bit of code he needed to do tonight in order to hold one of John's hands and brush the hair out of his eyes. His hair had grown a bit long but no one not even Nico had wanted to really cut it. He was glad John could breath on his own finally, just another step towards recovery. Nico knew he'd step back then, even if his friends said John had liked him back he could only be so good of a friend before it got weird. 

    It was during those depressing thoughts that he felt a hand squeeze his own, barely there but enough so that Nico knew. He'd started to move to page a doctor when it happened. He'd been surprised when John's eyes had opened and looked right at him. Nico had started saying, “It's OK John, you're OK. I'll get the doctor. “ He doesn't remember what else he said, it's blank. But in the moment of awakening John had looked at Nico and with a rasp in his voice said, “It's your eyes Nico, you're really here.” Nico had leaned in to John,  hadn't thought about it and on a whim kissed his lips and muttered, “Always, and John it was your eyes too you know.” Not needing anything more Nico and John just looked at each other until the doctors and nurses finally answered the shouted pages of joy.


End file.
